Passionnément à la folie !
by Lisa1905
Summary: Bella, une jeune fille timide et insouciante, partage sa vie entre ses études aux Beaux-arts et ses amis. Un jour, elle fait la connaissance d'Edward, étudiant en médecine de trois ans son aîné, et tombe immédiatement sous son charme sans imaginer une seule seconde que le jeune homme est déjà fiancé.


Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cour mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer celle-ci alors je vous la fait partager, ne m'en voulait pas !

Et encore merci à ma correctrice ClaralexCullen

Alors voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**« Ça y est ! »** Criais-je en entrant dans le petit studio que je partageais avec Alice, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours eu ce petit lutin excentrique et insupportable dans ma vie. Nous nous étions rencontrées à Forks, le village perdu où j'habitais avec ma famille, composée de Renée, ma mère et Charlie, mon père. Alice vivait dans la maison d'à côté avec son frère Emmett et ses parents Jackson et Marie.

Je crois que j'avais toujours considéré sa famille comme la mienne, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Jackson et ma mère dans le même lit. Je devais avoir dix ans à l'époque et cette épreuve était insupportable, je n'ai plus adressé la parole à ma mère pendant près de deux semaines, ce qui me semblait énorme à l'époque. Elle partit vivre chez les voisins dès que Charlie apprit toute la vérité alors que Marie avait quitté Forks pour Port Angeles.

Je revins dans mes pensées en voyant Alice assise sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres et un air intrigué au visage.** « Quoi donc ? »**

**« J'ai rencontré l'homme que j'épouserai un jour ! »** Souris-je d'autant plus, comme si le fait de le prononcé à haute voix rendait tous cela plus réel. Alice sourit alors, amusée, tapotant doucement la place à ses côtés pour me faire signe de m'asseoir en me priant silencieusement de tout lui raconter. Faisant quelques pas vers celle que je considérai comme ma sœur, je m'installai à ses côtés et fit le tour de mes souvenirs pour lui raconter ma rencontre avec l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

J'étais assise dans le café faisant face à l'institut des beaux-arts de Seattle, (N/A : Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y en a un à Seattle mais imaginons que oui pour le bien de la fiction) un cappuccino dans les mains ainsi que mon carnet à dessin posé devant moi alors que je faisais le portrait de la vieille dame assise deux tables plus loin. Les personnes âgées étaient toujours plus intéressantes à dessiner. Les plis que le temps avait laissé sur leur peau leurs donnaient du caractère et, la sagesse que l'on retrouvait dans leurs yeux me donnait envie de connaitre leurs histoires et d'apprendre ce que la vie elle-même leur avait enseigné.

Je m'aperçus en levant les yeux vers la femme que je reproduisais quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu, peut-être que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. À la place de cette vieille femme se trouvait le plus bel homme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Si bien que mon regard ne voulait plus se détacher de lui et je devais avouer avoir pensé que si cet adonis avait un fils ce serait sûrement cet homme-là.

Mes yeux se sont finalement détachés de lui alors que je tournais la page de mon carnet à dessin. Je pris une gorgé de ma boisson chaude avant de le dessiner voulant reproduire chacun de ses traits, allant de la profondeur de ses yeux verts à son sourire sexy, en passant par sa coiffure déstructurée.

Alors que je levai la tête vers lui afin de ne louper aucun détails, mes yeux croisèrent les siens ; je sentis le sang me monter à la tête alors que mes joues prirent une couleur pourpre et qu'un sourire timide se peignit sur mes lèvres.

Je continuais à griffonner sur mon carnet sans oser relever les yeux ; quand la chaise face à moi fût tirée, me forçant à regarder qui s'installait à ma table. Je dois dire que c'est avec une énorme surprise que je le vis assis face à moi alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur mon croquis, un air impressionné sur le visage.

** « J'ai l'air bien plus beau qu'en vrai ! »** Dit-il simplement alors que son regard restait fixer sur ma nouvelle œuvre et qu'un léger rire sortit d'entre mes lèvres alors que je continuais à le dessiner sans oser répondre.

«** Oh... Euh je me suis permis de venir en voyant que tu me jetais des coups d'œil… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.** » Avait-il repris suite à mon silence.

Je fus forcée de relever les yeux à cet instant et bégaya qu'il ne me dérangeait pas avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère. Je prétextai un devoir à rendre le lendemain pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard ; afin de pouvoir m'échapper de son regard qui me rendait plus que mal à l'aise, avec l'intime conviction que j'allais le revoir et la certitude qu'il allait être mien.

* * *

Je revins au moment présent un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants alors qu'Alice me regardait perplexe.«** Pourquoi es-tu partie si il est l'homme de ta vie ? **»

Une question simple et pourtant aucune réponse ne me venait à l'esprit ! Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était tout de même un inconnu, ou peut-être que de rester là sous son regard alors qu'il scrutait le moindre de mes gestes me gênait. Je ne saurais pas répondre à cette question alors que moins d'une heure plus tôt, fuir me semblait la seule solution envisageable.

«** Je ne sais pas Alice, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?** » Demandais-je.

« **Et tu ne sais ni son nom, ni son âge ?**» Sa demande me fit prendre conscience qu'effectivement je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui et que j'aurais pu faire plus ample connaissance au lieu de prendre la fuite. Mes pensées me firent soupirer alors que je réfléchissais, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« **Ce n'est pas important, je finirais bien par le savoir !** » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce pour me rendre dans ma chambre avec un seul objectif en tête : le revoir, le connaître et faire en sorte qu'il soit à moi ... Pour toujours!

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attend vos reviews ;)

Bisous,

Lisa.


End file.
